How To Save A Leprechaun/Script
How To Save A Leprechaun Season 3, Episode 9 (Opening shot; fade in to the outside of Prankster Corner. Rintoo, Hoho, and Leppy walk out laughing.) * Hoho “That was a really funny joke, Leppy.” * Rintoo “I like the one about the car you told us yesterday. That one was funny.” * Leppy “Well, you know I’m not just a prankster. I’m also a jokester and a pun-teller.” * Hoho “That’s cool.” * Leppy “Hey, did you hear about the one with the stressed out dog? I’m sure things got pretty ruff for him.” (laughs) * Rintoo (laughs) “That one’s good too!” (The three had another good laugh together. Leppy turns to face the pair.) * Leppy “Hey. I’m selling stuff tomorrow, guys.” * Hoho “Ooh! What are you selling?” * Leppy “I don’t know...WAIT! Yes! I’ll be selling my homemade candy, Lepre-crunch bars!” (Rintoo and Hoho stared with surprise.) * & Rintoo “Woooooooooooow!” * Rintoo “What are Lepre-crunch bars?” * Leppy “Oh, you haven’t heard?” (He takes out a picture of his homemade candy, which is a snack bars with chocolate chips, white sprinkles, chocolate icing, and mini marshmallows.) * & Rintoo “Woooooooooooow!” * Hoho “That looks good!” * Rintoo “Yeah. I can’t wait to have some of those things.” * Leppy “Oh, but you will...at my sale tomorrow.” * Rintoo “Oh darn.” * Leppy “Hey, don’t fret. It’s not like I’m keeping you from getting a taste of those things. Trust me, you will like them.” * Hoho “So it’s like a surprise?” * Leppy “Pretty much, yeah.” * Rintoo “I can’t wait.” * Hoho “Me neither.” * Leppy “Well, I better head home so I can get started on those snack bars.” (He hops off.) * & Rintoo (waving goodbye to Leppy) “Zai jian, Leppy!” (Dissolve to Leppy’s home, which is a tree house similar to Tolee’s then cut to the inside. The wallpaper is green with a pattern of three-leaf clovers. Leppy enters.) * Leppy “Now, let’s make these Lepre-crunch bars the best thing I’ve ever made!” (Cut to the kitchen; he enters with a bag and puts it on the counter.) * Leppy “Before I begin, I want to make sure I have all of the ingredients.” (He reaches into his bag and pulls out an item as he names them.) * Leppy “Eggs...flour...vanilla extract...walnuts...butter…salt...milk...sprinkles...chocolate icing...powdered sugar...chocolate chips...wait, WHAT?!” (realizes the bag is empty) “That can’t be right...what am I missing?” (Thinking hard and eating a marshmallow he had just pulled out from his pocket, he paces toward the window. Seconds later, an idea pops up.) * Leppy “Oh, that’s right! Mini marshmallows!” (goes to the front door) “Better go buy a bag.” (And he leaves the house. The scene dissolves to the town grocery store and cut to the inside. Leppy comes in and goes down one aisle to look for the mini marshmallows.) * Leppy “Marshmallows...marshmallows…” (Kai-Lan and Tolee approach.) * & Tolee “Ni hao, Leppy!” * Leppy “Ah! Oh, hello, friends. Are you, by any chance, Kai-Lan and Tolee?” * Kai-Lan “Yes. I’m Kai-Lan and this is Tolee.” * Tolee “So what are you up to, Leppy?” * Leppy “Well, I’m making something that you may be excited to try.” * Tolee “Oh! Are you talking about the Lepre-crunch bars?” * Leppy “That’s correct!” * Kai-Lan “Wow! I’m excited to try those too!” * Leppy “I’m sure you are. I’ll be selling them tomorrow.” * & Tolee “Cool!” * Tolee “And I suppose you need one more ingredient?” * Leppy “Yes. Mini marshmallows.” (Kai-Lan looks to her left.) * Kai-Lan “Oh! There they are!” (She goes to where the marshmallows are and picks out the bag with the mini ones; once that’s found, she gives it to Leppy.) * Leppy “Thanks. These are just what I need to make those Lepre-crunch bars!” (He goes to pay for them. Cut to the outside of the shop; the leprechaun runs out with Tolee and Kai-Lan walking out, following him.) * Leppy “Lepre-crunch bars, here I co---!” (Suddenly, he steps onto a banana peel and slides into the street. Kai-Lan and Tolee saw this and are shocked.) * & Tolee “OH NO!!” (They stood in shock as the sound of a car slowing down is heard, and cringed when they heard a crash.) * Leppy (from o.s.) “MY MARSHMALLOWS!!” (Another crash.) “Ahhh, the pain!” * & Tolee “LEPPY!!” (Fade to black.) (Fade in to the leprechaun laying in a hospital bed. Opening his eyes slowly, he looks around to find that he’s in a hospital with Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho near the bedside. His clothing holes/rips/mud stains on it.) * Leppy “Wh-what…? What? What...what just...what just happened?” * Rintoo “You had quite an accident.” * Leppy “I did?” * Kai-Lan “You did. I’m glad it wasn’t that serious.” (The doctor enters, which actually surprises Leppy.) * Doctor “Leppy.” * Leppy “Doctor? Am I going to be okay?” * Doctor “Probably not.” (takes out x-ray) “I see you have a lot of bruises around your rib and hip area.” (walks toward Leppy) “You’re going to be really sore for a while. I suggest you get lots of rest.” * Leppy “Okay, doc…” * Hoho “Can you stand up?” * Leppy “I’ll try…” (He slowly gets off the bed with pain, but still manages to do it.) * Leppy “Th-There...see? I’ll be fine.” * Tolee “But can you still make those Lepre-crunch bars?” * Leppy “Ye---.” * Doctor “Unfortunately, he has to rest. Sorry, Leppy, but you’re in really bad condition, so you’re probably not going to be baking.” * Leppy “I’m not?” * Doctor “I’m sorry. If you want to bake again, then all you have to do is to get plenty of rest. Try not to move around too much.” (The leprechaun sighs sadly.) * Leppy “Alright, doc.” (Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho approach him as the doctor leaves for a bit.) * Kai-Lan “Leppy, you can rest in my room.” * Leppy “Nah…” * Rintoo “Then you want to rest in my room?” * Leppy “No thanks.” * Hoho “Mine?” * Leppy “I don’t think I can fit in your house.” * Tolee “Then where do you want to rest?” * Leppy “Let’s see…” (pointing to Tolee) “How about yours?” * Tolee “My room?” * Leppy “Yeah. I’ll feel a lot like home.” (The koala gives him an unsure look. The scene dissolves to Tolee’s home then cut to the inside; Leppy lays on the sleeping bag on the floor near the panda-lover’s bed. He writes in a book.) * Leppy (voice over) “My name is Leppy, the former maker of Lepre-crunch bars...the former king of comedian...the former duke of pranks, famous for the best pranks ever pulled and best comedic acts ever performed. For as long as I could remember...it has been three weeks since my accident brought me down. Well...at least I believed those three weeks passed. I’m living in a house with the company of a koala who’s rather intelligent for his age and is extremely fond of pandas. From what I heard from his friends, they say his name is Tolee.” (He heard children giggling and he looks ahead and cut to his perspective; Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and the nine robots having fun with Pandy. Cut back to the small redhead, who grins to himself.) * Leppy (voice over) “Well...mainly, comedy has been the driving object in my life. I never thought about what my life would be like if I completely gave up on comedy.” (The leprechaun’s grin turns into an expression of sadness.) * Leppy (voice over) “And I think I already just found out. Look at me; a leprechaun into pranks and jokes...and now he’s living in pain. I could actually feel my life of comedy slipping away from me. At least I believe so. Now that I can’t make those Lepre-crunch bars or do comedy, I just follow a basic life while getting help from my pals.” (Tolee approaches Leppy while holding Pandy by the hands.) * Tolee “Leppy. You want to play Pass the Panda with us?” * Leppy “Uh, I think I’ll pass. You know I’m still in pain after that day...right?” * Tolee “Oh, right. Well, we could do something you like to do later on. Is that okay?” * Leppy “Sure. Whatever you want is fine with me.” (The small redhead frowns again and continues writing.) * Leppy (voice over) “So...to continue on...not that it’s that big of a surprise to anyone, but I somewhat do not like to show how I truly feel on the inside and absolutely hate showing sadness. Heck, I only cry on the inside!” (looks around a bit before writing) “But generally, I don’t like it one bit; resting for three weeks, not being able to make fans happy, letting everyone down...and even not being able to ‘let it all out’...whatever that means. But it feels good, though, that I have friends there to let me know that things will turn out okay.” (makes a pondering expression) “But wait...could I still do comedy even though I’m all battered up? If that’s the case, then why did I spend my entire three weeks sitting around like a sad lump? Maybe I should’ve done something different...but what? What can I do when I’m in terrible condition?” (Shortly after that, Kai-Lan walks over.) * Kai-Lan “Leppy. We’re going to watch TV right now. Want to join?” * Leppy “Television? Oh yeah! Why don’t we watch Unrealistic Jesters?” (Rintoo approaches.) * Rintoo “That’s an awesome idea, dude!” * Leppy “Only except...I’m in too much pain to walk.” (Spike and Thorn flutter above him.) * Spike “Thorn and I…” * Thorn “...can help you.” * Leppy “Thank you.” (The twins each grabbed an arm and slowly and slightly lifts Leppy up.) * Leppy “Ah-oh-wow, that’s great! Please get me to the couch before my arms hurt.” (Dissolve to the gang at the couch watching TV.) * Leppy “Did you guys know that I made my guest appearance in that episode?” * Cappy “You did?” * Rintoo “I saw that episode! It was awesome!” * Leppy “Well, it’s on now!” * Hoho “Wow! Amazing!” (Brief silence. Cut to the TV screen.) * Ram (on TV) “Today’s episode of Unrealistic Jesters, things are going to be a little different between the four of us.” * Elvis (on TV) “Yes. And that kind of different is actually a good thing.” * Borry (on TV) “So today’s episode, we’ve got a guest that’ll be joining us.” * GJ (on TV) “And his name is none other than...Drum roll please!” (Ram imitates a drum roll as said guest pops up next to the four Jesters. He is…) * four (on TV) “Leppy!” * Leppy (on TV) “I can’t believe I’m meeting you guys! This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” * Elvis (on TV) “You’re going to love it very much, Leppy!” * Ram (on TV) “Yes, because today, we have a very important job for you.” * Leppy (on TV) “What is it?” * GJ (on TV) “You’re going to be choosing the challenges for us.” * Leppy (on TV) “That’s very exciting. And the punishments?” * Elvis (on TV) “Oh yeah. And you get to choose the punishment for tonight’s big loser.” * Leppy (on TV) “Wow! I’m liking this! So where do we begin?” (The five are at a restaurant.) * GJ (on TV) “Alrighty! What’s our first challenge, Leppy?” * Leppy (on TV) “Oh, it’s very simple. So we are at a restaurant. You have to do and say what the others guys tell you. And if you refuse, you lose.” (He walks over to Elvis, who’s eating a corn dog. Leppy snatches it and eats the rest of it.) * Elvis (on TV) “I was finishing that.” (Cut back to the watchers; they all laugh.) * Jack “That was funny, Leppy!” * Leppy “What can I say? I’m a funny guy.” (They watch more and laugh at the funny stuff. Leppy was growing more weary. Dissolve to exterior of Tolee’s home at nighttime. Cut to the inside as his friends leave the house and waving goodbye to them. Once they all left, Tolee closes the door. Leppy is back on his usual spot.) * Tolee “Well, that was fun, right Leppy?” * Leppy (forcing a smile) “Yes! Very fun!” * Tolee (yawns) “Well...I have to go to bed. Good night, Leppy.” (He walks into his bedroom, closing the door and turning the light off.) * Leppy (calling out) “Good night!” (The smile fades and he lies down to sleep. Cut to the exterior again, but this time is daylight. Cut to the leprechaun writing in his writing pad, unhappy as ever.) * Leppy (voice over) “Day twenty-three; It was fun last night, but I’m still not feeling like myself. Right now, I was really longing to...I don’t know, talk about how depressed I am? Act like this never happened? Anything really? Just because my injures haven’t healed completely doesn’t mean I can’t move. Here I am, not being able to do the things that makes me and everyone happy, and what do I get? My entire life on the edge of falling apart in front of me. Just...where did it all go wrong?” (Sigh.) “Okay...I don’t think I need that much negativity, anyway.” (When he finished writing, Kai-Lan walks over to him and holding crutches.) * Kai-Lan “Leppy, guess what? You can move around now.” * Leppy (confused) “I thought I’m not in a good condition to walk.” * Kai-Lan “You’re not, but you can use crutches.” * Leppy “Who gave you those?” * Kai-Lan “Yeye. The doctor gave him these, so I came to give these to you.” * Leppy “Oh, well, thanks.” (He takes the crutches and slowly stands up to use them.) * Leppy “Wow! I’m certain this will work well for me!” (He tries to walk with the crutches, which works well.) * Kai-Lan “You’re doing it! You can move around!” * Leppy “Well, what do you know? Looks like I can do comedy after all!” (Rintoo and Hoho approach the scene.) * Rintoo “Hey Leppy, do you think they probably closed down your store of pranking stuff?” * Leppy “Oh please, they wouldn’t destroy Prankster Corner.” (Cut to said store, which is now a pile of rubble thanks to a truck with a wrecking ball. Zoom out to frame the youngsters and Leppy. Cut to them; the kids hold disappointed expression. Leppy, however, holds a look of shock.) * Leppy “They destroyed Prankster Corner!” * Cappy “I was really looking forward to play a harmless prank on someone!” (A person walks over to Leppy.) * Man “I’m sorry, but it has to be done!” * Leppy “But it’s a special place to me! I know I’ve been resting off for almost four weeks, but why would you do something like this?” * Man “We didn’t think you’d come back!” * Leppy (with growing aggravation) “I’m in physical pain! Once this fourth week of rest-up for me is over, I’ll be back to my life of pranks and comedy! But I guess that won’t be happening anymore, since you demolished part of my life!” * Man “Sir, I understand your ---” * Leppy (irritated) “No! You don’t understand! Don’t you see? I love comedy, and comedy is my life! And now, look at what you’re doing!” * Man “Please, I get that you are ---” * Leppy “Just stop talking. Now you’re just trying to get the whole town to destroy part of my life. Some fans you are.” (And with that, he limps away. Just then, he noticed something in a trash can. Leppy looks inside it and gasps. Knocking it off to the side, the trash can’s contents revealed to be pranking items and plushies of himself. A mixture of disgust, shock, anger, hurt, and sadness appears on his face as he looks at the items.) * Leppy (to himself) “First my shop is destroyed, then my merchandise is thrown into the trash like it’s nothing...how could this get any worse?!” (Suddenly, two kids walk past him. When they saw Leppy, they looked surprised, but disgusted.) * #1 “Hey, isn’t that Leppy the leprechaun?” * #2 “Who?” * #1 “He’s that comedy guy, you know? From what I’ve heard, he was supposed to be making Lepre-crunch bars four weeks ago.” * #2 “Who’s been telling you this?” * #1 “I don’t know, but I’ve heard it from another kid. He’s also a pun-teller, too.” * #2 “That’s...really weird. He’s looking waaaay too battered up to be any funny guy. Plus, he’s on crutches, and I could probably assume that he’s getting old. Some comedian he is.” (Leppy looks over his shoulder so he could get a glimpse of the kids; pure rage was in his eyes.) * #1 “What’s he doing out here, I wonder…Not trying to ruin our good day, I hope.” * #2 “Well, I sure don’t want to be looking up to a physically disabled old guy who’s out to let people down!” (Cut to the leprechaun; now shock was on his face.) * Leppy (to himself, half-dazed) “I’ve...let people down…” (He still stares into oblivion.) * Leppy (voice over) “I couldn’t believe this day. Now people are under the assumption that I retired, and they’re now looking at me like I’m a hag-faced old guy. Suddenly, I felt myself...agreeing with them. I am not a comedian anymore...I felt...I-I don’t know what I’m feeling at this point. It was right there at that moment that I couldn’t take it. Of all those times I felt sad or hurt...I’ve been holding them back. And now I’m feeling those repressed emotions start to take over me.” (He puts on a face of hurt and sadness.) “Is this what happens when you hold back your emotions for a long time? You feel them suddenly take total control over you? I think it’s happening to me right now...I think now is the time I learn to…’let it all out’. Yeah, that’s what it probably means. Now I face the consequences of keeping in my sadness. Once you let out all those feelings, you just can’t stop.” (Still half-dazed, tears were rolling down his face.) * Leppy (voice over) “I shouldn’t have been more careful the day I got into that accident. If I hadn’t slipped on that banana peel...none of this wouldn’t happen!” (Just then, the kids ran toward him and stopped.) * Manny “Dude, those stupid kids made fun of you! Aren’t you gonna do something about it?” * Ulysses “Leppy, it’s so hard to watch you fall apart like this.” * Felix “I agree.” (Suddenly, Leppy lets go of the crutches and runs off somewhere else, with the others following.) * Tolee “Leppy!” (The leprechaun pretended not to hear. He holds a scowl while fresh tears formed in his eyes. When he saw his home, he ran faster, grimacing. Cut to the redhead punching the door down and runs up the stairs. He continued to ignore the kids calling out his name. Leppy makes a mad dash into his room and slammed the door shut. Cut to his bedroom; the redhead throws himself onto his bed and bawled his eyes out.) * Leppy (voice over) “And there I was...crying, screaming, and flailing around like crazy. I just don’t get it. Why did I have go from a famous comedian to a stupid commoner? My prank store is in shambles, my life of comedy is gone, even my appearance is nothing.” (Cut to outside the room; Tolee listens in on Leppy’s sounds of despair. Cut back to the leprechaun, now making his sheets wet with his own tears. He screamed loud enough for the kids to hear. He kicked down a bookshelf, repeatedly punched a pillow, banged his head on the wall, and even threw a lamp across the room. Cut back to Tolee; the koala knocked on the door.) * Tolee “Leppy!” (Eventually, he barged in and gasped at how messy Leppy’s room is. He instantly sat right up when he saw Tolee.) * Leppy “Tolee?!” * Tolee “Leppy…” * Leppy “Just get out. Please. From now on, I could just start living a life as an ordinary person. I’m better off that way!” * Tolee “Leppy, sorry if I’m sounding a bit harsh, but that kind of talk needs to stop!” (Rintoo and Hoho enter as well.) * Leppy “Wh-what?” * Rintoo “Leppy, please don’t be this way.” * Leppy “Just leave, okay? I’m an ordinary person now! It’s time I start living lives like any ordinary person does.” * Hoho “Leppy, you’re not an ordinary person.” * Leppy (sourly) “Really? Prove it!” * Rintoo “Just look at yourself, man! You’re letting this whole thing get to your head! Leppy, you’ve got things ahead of you in life. You’re a comedian. You can get your reputation back if you start trying. People will start liking you again.” * Leppy (sadly) “My reputation? I don’t have one now…” (lies back down) (Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho stood looking upset...until Rintoo snaps a smile and whispers to Tolee and Hoho. The two nodded their heads and beamed as well. Dissolve to outside a building; Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho drag Leppy toward the door, the latter is wearing a cloth that conceals his eyes.) * Rintoo “We’re almost there!” * Leppy “Gosh darn it, guys! Where are you taking me?” (Cut to inside the building; dark and party decorations hung around. The four entered.) * Tolee “We’re here!” (A loud cheer startled the four and Hoho removed the cloth. Leppy takes a look at the small crowd in front of him. Suddenly, the redhead’s face hardens as he puts on the most poisonous glare he could muster. His eyes flashed red for a split second. Cut to the crowd, which includes Kai-Lan and the robots.) * Kunekune (to Kai-Lan) “I’d really thought he’d look more excited.” * Leppy (sourly) “Really? Who says I’d be excited to attend my own farewell party? And...just what are you all doing here, wasting your own time?” * Oggy “Farewell party?” * Manny “Dude! These people are your fans!” * Leppy (sourly) “Fans? HA! Don’t make me laugh. And I suppose you all are going to tell me that this is all a dream and nothing of this garbage is real. I doubt that!” (snickers evilly) * Hoho (to Rintoo) “What’s he talking about?” * Leppy “Alright. You all want to know what the problem is? The problem...is all of you!” (Everyone gasped.) * Teen Athlete #1 “Us?!” * Teen Athlete #2 “What did we do?” * Leppy “None of you liked me anymore, so you decided to shun me out and throw a party to celebrate my misery.” (Another huge gasp from everyone. Spike zips over to him.) * Spike “Come on, Leppy! This is just a way of…” * Leppy “...Of what, making fun of me?” * Thorn “No! Come on, just have fun.” (He gives him a slim wooden club, used for the pinata nearby. Leppy takes it and starts toward the pinata, his sour mood not changing a bit.) * Leppy “And you think I’ll enjoy this, huh?” * Kai-Lan “Well...yes!” (Leppy stops at the pinata.) * Leppy (sarcastically) “Oh, sure, what a surprise. Glad you felt that way.” (bitterness grows) “It wasn’t even my fault I got into that accident anyway.” (pointing club at crowd) “Just what happened to the people who used to love me?!” (Silence.) * Leppy “Exactly. I used to have fans who fawn over me, admire me, and even try to become like me, but now they’re all gone. Then there’s comedy, which completely left me! Fans, fame, comedy, merchandise...everything is gone! Now, I have nothing! And then, here you all are; celebrating me being kicked down to the very bottom of the popularity list!” (eyes glow red) “Next I suppose you’re going to tell me to get my stinkin’ buttocks out of here!” (The crowd felt silent. Leppy starts for the door, throwing the club aside.) * Leppy “Some fans you are. See you never, creatures…” (Cut to the kids, frowning. Kai-Lan takes a step forward.) * Kai-Lan “Leppy, wait!” (He stops.) “I may not understand what you’re going through, but please, you’ve got to give these people a chance.” * Manny “No joke, but they really are your fans!” * Ulysses “We would never try to forget about you.” * Rintoo “And you can thank Jack. After what you’ve been through, he got everyone together and came up with a way to get your spirits up.” * Jack “Oh, it was nothing.” * Cappy “We’ve been planning this party for a while now, so we had to have people to ignore you.” (Leppy looks over his shoulder.) * Felix “If you think we hate you, why does this cake say ‘Have a Leppy Birthday’?” (The leprechaun looks about in confusion. He turns his back on them again, much to everyone’s disappointment.) * Tolee (to Jack) “I don’t think he likes it.” * Leppy “Like it?” (He turns around, color restoring itself, along with his usual comedic demeanor.) * Leppy “I LOVE it!!” (The crowd smiled and cheered, having brought a peaceful end to the nightmare.) * Leppy “And you like me so much, you decided to throw me a party!” * Jack “Exactly!” * Leppy “That’s the best thing you all ever did for me!” (Cut to the outside of the building and the camera zooms away from it slowly.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts